no_steps_backfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
' ' ACT I Origins ' ' 1939: World War 2 Starts ' ' 1945: End of world war 2 ensures peace for about a short period ' ' 1946: NATO and Warsaw pact are formed early ' ' 1947: Almost All Nations in the world are forced into each Faction ' ' 1949: War Breaks out in Korea ' ' 1950: Republic of Korea surrenders as pusan is taken ' ' 1951: Tensions reach a Boiling point Between the east and west ' ' 1953: The Balkans fall under a giant civil unrest ' ' 1956: China falls into a 2nd civil war ' ' 1959: Transitter Takes Albania ' ' 1960: The Transitter order Takes over The SFR, ' ' 1961: Terracotta empire formed in east ' ' 1961 March: Sergeant Hayden Keller are to sort out thugs in crimea ' ' 1962: TRNDSTTR Order takes over Albania and Hungary ' ' 1965: TRNDSTTR Order takes over The Entire balkans and invades germany ' ' 1968: Hamburg and Berlin are takes Both FRG and DRG surrender ' ' 1970: Soviet Union and USA Declare full war on TRNDSTTR Order ' ' 1971: Terracotta empire Fully Annexes China and korea ' ' 1972: TRNDSTTR Order and Terracotta Empire make a Alliance ' ' 1973: TRNDSTTR Order Launches a full scale invasion on france and Scandinavia ' ' 1975: France and Scandinavia falls ' ' 1976: TRNDSTTR Order and Terracotta Empire Defeat all of the British Empires colonies ' ' 1977: TRNDSTTR Order Launches a Full scale invasion against britain ' ' 1977 April: London Falls and the british empire surrenders ACT II The Plague ' ' 1978: With the TRNDSTTR and the Terracotta realizing the war with all nations Won They Prepare for a full scale invasion of Canada and the USA ' ' 1979: With No help besides canada the USA and Canada fight The TRNDSTTR Order and launch a attempted attack on Dutmouth Island which failed ' ' 1979 February: TRNDSTTR Order invades through east and Terracotta by west ' ' 1979 April: Newfoundland and New York Captured by TRNDSTTR Forces ' ' 1979 March: Los Angeles and Washington DC Falls to enemy forces ' ' 1980 December: As Canada Surrenders and The Entire East and West Coasts have been taken over The USA Capitulates. ' ' 1981: America Falls ' ' 1982: All South, Central Americans states and Mexico Attempt to form an alliance which fails and are invaded by TRNDSTTR Forces ' ' 1983 June: The Entire World Falls on the Terracotta empire and TRNDSTTR Order ' ' 1985: While Dealing with stubborn resistances, The TRNDSTTR Order Makes a Fully Totalitarian government ' ' 1992: Jason Merams is born ' ' 1997: With the last effort for the Resistance to turn the tide The Resistance launch a full scale riot in New York lasting 3 weeks. ' ' 1999: TRNDSTTR Scientists invent a new disease known as Bioweapon 23 otherwise known as The Plague ' ' 2001: The Plague escapes from Laboratory 93 in Denver District 2001 May: Bioweapon 23 starts to kill thousands in just days, it is referred to as the Chimera Virus from the people. It spreads like wildfire. ' ' 2001 May 15: Denver is Quarantined, by brutal martial law. ' ' 2001 May 25: The Chimera Virus Spreads to other cities and towns, Entire Populations are killed ' ' 2001 May 30: The Entire State of Colorado is Quarantined and isolated by Herricks Wall ' ' 2001 June: Cures are being created, also Denver is now referred to as Quarantine District 5 An attempted cure is made but is made into Bioweapon 12 a more Infection, Lethal Parasite that infects the brain. ' ' 2001 June 15: It is learned that Bioweapon 12 is an effective cure, but it turns people into homicidal killing machines. The Populus believes they are “Zombies” and a worldwide Panic begins ' ' 2001 June 30: QZ-5 falls into a dystopian lawless anarchy, just before Bioweapon 12 could be released. ' ' 2001 July 1: Prototype 12 or The Cure is made to combat Chimera Virus ' ' 2001 July 12: TRNDSTTR launch operation Cold Stone to contain the Chimera. ' ' 2001 September: Cold Stone fails ' ' 2001 September 14: A Nuclear Warhead destroys denver. ' ' 2001 November: Operation The Last Key is launched, Death Squads are dispatched to kill any life form infected or not. ' ' 2001 November 21: As the Stubborn resistance and People who are fighting back against the death squads ruin the operation. Last Key is called off ' ' 2002: With denver a nuclear wasteland, Prototype 15 (the vaccine) Is Dispatched worldwide and mandatory, “The Denver Incident” is now classified level 15 ' ' 2004: The Great Junta rift takes place ' ' ACT IV Hayden Awakes 2013 January 3: Sergeant Keller Awakes in a new world overrun by TRNDSTTR Order and Terracotta empire from Cryogenic storage